As illustrated in FIG. 6, a known deflector apparatus for a vehicle, which is described in Patent document 1, includes an upper frame 91, a lower frame 92 and a facing 93, which are extended in a vehicle width direction along a front edge portion of an opening formed at a roof 90 of a vehicle. Both end portions, in a short-side direction, of the facing 93 are held by the upper frame 91 and the lower frame 92, respectively. As the upper frame 91 moves upwardly relative to the lower frame 92, the facing 93 together with the upper frame 91 protrudes above a surface of the roof 90, and thus the facing 93 is expanded. As the upper frame 91 moves downwardly relative to the lower frame 92, the facing 93 together with the upper frame 91 comes to be retracted at a lower side relative to the surface of the roof 90.
A flexible guide member 95 is attached to the lower frame 92. The guide member 95 is elastically deformed by the facing 93 in association with an expanding movement of the facing 93, while the guide member 95 elastically recovers in association with a retracting movement of the facing 93 and guides the facing 93 to be folded towards a rear side of the vehicle. The guide member 95 is elastically deformable due to a tensile force of the facing 93, and accordingly the guide member 95 does not inhibit the facing 93 from performing the expanding movement.